


Ritual natt två

by Imagine-Papa-and-ghouls (HoodedFigure_99)



Series: Priest!Ghouls [3]
Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Bathing/Washing, Demonic Possession, F/M, Hand Jobs, Impregnation, Maybe - Freeform, Oral Sex, Ritual Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, WOO, at least an attempt, nun dress up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:51:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8276743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoodedFigure_99/pseuds/Imagine-Papa-and-ghouls
Summary: This is a continuation of the Priest!Omega fics, specifically Sunday Best. Night two of the ritual for the Prime Mover.





	

_He was adamant, that was for sure_ , you thought. The next day, you found yourself in bed, an unfamiliar one at that, with an arm draped lazily over you. _He threw me in one of their rooms, apparently_.  Much to your surprise, you realize that it was his own room you’d been sent to, and the arm that lightly wrapped around your waist was his own, instead of Omegas, or even Alpha’s. You try to squirm out from under him, attempting to free yourself and not wake him.  You thought you did rather well until you feel lips on your shoulder, followed by a small nip.

        “And where might you be going, hmm?” He asked, a trace of smugness in his honeyed voice.

        “Uh, well… I was… going to go to the bathroom.” You weren’t sure as to why you suddenly felt so shy, especially from the previous night. “I didn’t mean to wake you up though…ah…”

He laughs and strokes your arm, sending shivers down your spine. Somewhere deep inside you felt the spark again. “Call me Emeritus. That way you know what to scream later on.” He chuckled then, a soft ferret type laugh; quiet and mischievous, and you could tell he was pleased at his own line. You laugh and groan, replying with a soft ‘booo…’. “I'll show you to the bathroom. But you must come back soon, we have a lot of work to do!”

        “Work?” You catch him in your peripheral as he dresses himself, quite different than what he'd worn when he fucked you on the altar yesterday. _Less churchy...more dapper smug asshole_ ,you think and laugh to yourself.

         “I'll tell you about it when you come back.” He moves to face you and offers his hand. “Shall we?” You take it and stand up. Legs wobble for a brief moment, and you notice Emeritus wearing a shit eating grin on his face. “I see you...enjoyed yourself… yesterday, no?” You laugh.

        “It's not everyday you get a face full of priest cock and then have yourself used in...ah...whatever that was.”

        “Funny you should mention that.” He lets a quick ‘heh’ escape as he begins to lead you down the corridor. A few moments of silence pass before he stops abruptly and motions you towards a door. “Here you go.” His strangely attractive mismatched eyes look you up and down and in that moment you realize you're completely nude. “Don't worry. I'm sure I can find something for you later. Just take care of business and come back.” The rising flush quickly fades as you step inside the bathroom and watch him walk away. You hear him whistling something, something familiar but you can't place it. You shrug and softly close the door.

After you finish up, you go to the sink to wash your hands. Splashing water on your face, you stop to admire the freckles strewn across your cheeks. They seemed more prominent than before, but you just chalk it up to the after sex glow. You scrub your hands and towel off, and after peeking down the hallway, you quickly head back to Emeritus’ quarters.

       “Good! I'm glad you're back. I didn't have to chase you down!” He laughs and gives you a wink. You work your way back to the bed, and place yourself back where you’d woken up, all the while watching Emeritus as he shuts the door. “Now that that’s done… tell me, do you remember all of yesterday?” He asks while moving a chair closer to where you were sitting. He sits down, and presses the pads of his fingers together; kind of like a therapist, you mused.  

        “Yes, I do.” The thought alone nearly made you wet again, first teasing Omega, then after the service, you got to do some servicing of your own.  Followed by Emeritus apparently, and his ‘rescue’ of sorts. You mused silently over his words, at the time you’d been overcome with so much lust, it was unbelieveable. Something about a sacrifice...your energy...and did he mention your womb? You make a strange face, and hands on your thighs bring you back from your thoughts.  Your eyes meet his and you two stare each other down for several breathless moments. “Yeah. I remember it all.” You say, finally breaking the silence.

        “Do you know what it means, though?”  His intense gaze makes you shift slightly and you can't help but feel a little embarrassed.

        “I thought you were just being, ah, dramatic.” He shakes his head, but his face shows no sign of disappointment.

        “You're here for a reason. All the lust you've had, led to us.  I...no...we need you. To be our Prime Mover.” You recalled hearing that phrase earlier as well, though you weren't sure what it meant.  Noticing your confusion, he begins explaining rather bluntly. “You have the ability to create and sustain new life. That is what I asked of you yesterday. Though it was given under slight duress, I would like to ask again, and make sure.” His thumbs lightly rub your thighs as he speaks, only slightly distracting you from his speech. You could sense no deceit or falsehoods from what he'd said, and you tilt your head questioningly at him.

        “If I said yes again, what would it entail, what would I have to do?” You ask.

        “I'd ask you to stay here, I can arrange for you to have your own room, and I know how much you...desire Omega, so you'd have your own privacy. But I must ask that you stay with me the rest of the week. We will have Rituals all week and you're the main focus. Does that bother you? It will not be public, obviously.”

       “That's fine, but I've never… what do I do?” You watch him closely as you nervously fidget with your fingers. He laughs then, deep and hearty, and you notice a twinkle in his eyes.

        “What you did yesterday, of course!” Your eyes widen and he smirks. “That was the first night. We need to do this every night for the week. Just to ensure that…” Emeritus coughs awkwardly. “...Victor reaches womb.”

        “And what happens if that happens?” You ask, genuinely curious about the whole situation.

       “You get your own room, and your stuff will get taken care of. I snap my fingers, the boys will grab your personal effects and move them here. It will be like you packed up and left. You, yourself, will most assuredly be well taken care of. You'll be carrying His child, so make no mistake that not one hair will be harmed on your lovely head. Medical care, food, even carnal needs.” He winks at the last part. “I know that some women tend to get very...ah...what's the word here…”

      “Horny?” you laugh.

      “Hah! Yes, precisely!”

      “I'm in a constant state of that, so I can only imagine how bad it'll be with raging hormones. And earlier you said ‘we’, how many is ‘we’?” A nervous laugh escapes your throat.

      “Don't be worried, my dear. It will just be seven, and that's including you, so if you're nervous about crowds, don’t be. It's basically a private event. I can introduce them if you want here in awhile when they wake up. I can't tell you what to do, but please for the sake of the rituals this week, do not fuck any of them. Teasing is fine, however! They enjoy it, trust me.” His hands remained on your thighs, kneading them gently as he spoke. You had to admit his voice had an almost hypnotic quality to it, added with his thick Italian accent; it almost made you want to push him down and ride him just so you could hear that voice encouraging your climax, encouraging you to slide down his cock quicker...lost in your private fantasy, you let slip an aroused moan, and you come to your senses. He sits there still, hands further up your thighs, precariously close to your mound, a sly grin on his face.

      “I wonder what you were thinking about there, _bella_. Perhaps some unsavory thoughts about yours truly?”

      “Hah...maybe.” You squirm under his massage, hoping he doesn't notice how damp you were already.

       “I can't fuck you _yet_ , but I can certainly assist you.” Emeritus coos as he spreads your legs apart. “Oh my, already excited are we?” He chuckles darkly, before tracing his thumb over the sensitive nub of your clit. This elicits a long, needy whine from you and he looks up at you while you look down at him, before sliding a finger deep inside your wet slit. Your head falls back as he works his finger in and out, stroking your walls gently before slipping a second finger in.

       “Oh, _fuck_ ,” you gasp. You hear him chuckle as his thumb moves quicker on your clit, moving in time with his fingers. It doesn’t take long for you to reach your climax, and you practically howl in ecstasy, breath coming in slow short gasps. He laughs and slips his fingers from you, dutifully licking each one as he watches you.  

        “If they weren’t awake then, I bet they are now.” He smiles and pushes himself from you, tracing his fingers down your legs while you calm your breathing. “Gotta save some of that energy for later tonight though.” He clucks his tongue at you, feigning disapproval. “I’ll go get you something to wear, I’m sure you’d like to be at least be half dressed when you meet the Ghouls.” He shuts the door behind him, and you flop yourself onto the bed, still trying to calm your nerves from Emeritus’ magical fingers.  

You thought things through, you wondered if this was really happening, if you were the right person for this, and if you were (mostly) responsible enough for a daunting task like this.  Sure, you could handle the sex. It’s what came afterward that was an enigma to you. _His child? Who is He? It would be Emeritus’, wouldn’t it?_ You ask yourself repeatedly. _Why would he refer to himself like that?_ You get lost in your tangled web of thoughts for a long time, before you hear Emeritus cough and grab your attention.

       “It’s not much, but here you go. If you like you can join us in the dining area, I think they’re all dying to meet you… besides Alpha and Omega of course, who I think we all know...you’ve _known_ them, and they, you.” He tosses the dress at you, followed by a… you wrinkle your brow.

        “Is this a fucking nun’s habit?” You look up at the man, whose eyes were now filled with complete and utter mirth.

        “AND the wimple and veil.” He looks pleased as punch to see your reaction, and you shake your head. “I look forward to seeing you in it. And seeing it removed from you.” He winks again. “I shall take my leave and let you...ehehe...get dressed.” His right hand moves to his heart and he bows. You shake your head and watch as he leaves, and you let a dejected sigh come from your mouth.  

~~~~~

You find yourself outside of his room, still adjusting yourself in the habit. It wasn’t an average habit, of course, more like an A-line dress with an even shorter length skirt. It fit well, though, accentuating your curves, and the wimple with the veil, albeit a bit tacky (yet rather appropriate apparently) made you think you actually looked even cuter! _I’ll knock em dead in this, probably,_ you think to yourself, and you peer down the hallway to try to navigate to their dining hall. You hear a small commotion and you turn your head towards the noise.  A door opens and you see Emeritus emerge, and you manage to catch a glimpse of other men dressed like Omega had before. The leader spots you, and his eyes widen.  He quickly makes his way to you and offers his arm. “You look amazing in that, by the way.”  His eyes narrow as he takes you in, followed by a bright smile.  You take his arm, and find yourself unable to say anything. “Cat got your tongue, or just hungry?”

      “Sorry,” you stumble with your vocabulary a bit. “Thank you.”

      “Let's get in there, eh?” He leads you toward the door, and he opens it. You're caught off guard as are the five men who turn to look as you enter. A short, slim man sat at a table, intense eyes under a mask that you definitely recognized. He had with him a pair of drumsticks. _How unusual_ , you think. A tall tower of a man was nearby, his arms resting behind him. His eyes trained on you and it felt as if you were being bored straight through. The only word that came to mind was “Soon”, though you’re not sure why. You immediately recognize Alpha and Omega, and you feel your face heat up. Their heads tilt at almost the same time and your heart leaps in your chest. Alpha makes a hand motion at you, resembling a V pressed to where his mouth should be. Another priest was close by, though keeping to himself. Maybe as tall as Emeritus, but you weren't completely confident. All of the priests wore a special symbol on their vestments. You look back at the smaller priest and see his; an upside down triangle with a line through it.

      “Here he is called Earth.” Emeritus chimes in. “Very useful with rhythm, along with Water. Who just so happens to be over here.” He points to the secluded priest and you notice his symbol; an upside down triangle with no line. Both of the men nod solemnly, though you could swear you saw a shimmer of something in both their eyes.  You're reminded of Emeritus’ words earlier. _I can't fuck them, but goddamn do I want to_. You sigh and look at the tallest, his symbol was the triangle with the line through it. “That is Air.” Emeritus chimes in. “Very quiet, but...I mean that's all depending on many factors.” Emeritus chuckles and Air bows, his eyes still piercing you. “And of course you _know_ Alpha and Omega.” You let slip a groan, remembering what happened yesterday. You can imagine Alpha has a cocky grin under his mask, but his eyes twinkle, apparently rather pleased with how you worshiped his cock.

      “Yes.” You say suddenly and loudly, even surprising yourself. “I enjoyed Alpha's taste, to be honest.”  You cover your mouth in surprise, you wanted to keep that to yourself! This was just like the first time you'd confessed to Omega on how much you wanted to fuck him.

      “Ohhh…” You look down, mentally berating yourself.

     “That's okay,” you hear a soft voice say. Looking up you see Water standing before you. “I probably taste better than him, to be honest.” He chuckles.

      “Hej, _asshole_.” Alpha strides over to the smaller ghoul priest. “So full of pride aren't we? She loved my cock in her mouth, lets leave it at that.”

      “That wouldn't be fair if she's only had you. Next time, its my turn.” Water crosses his arms and proceeds to eye you up and down.

      “Ugh. Fine.” Alpha walks away from Water, shaking his head. “You get her going for tonight then!” He mutters foreign insults under his breath as he sits on the counter.

      “So, there they are.” Emeritus interjects. He shrugs in feigned exasperation, and offers you a mug full of coffee. You look at it for a minute and look back at him. “It's just coffee. Unless you want it Irish. On second thought, uh, let's wait on the libations til later. It's just coffee.” You laugh and take the mug, sipping gently on the drink. “Hungry, dear?” He asks.

      “Ah, sure. I could eat.”

      “I would hope so, I bet you've worked up quite an appetite.” Emeritus winks at you and you laugh.

~~~

After breakfast, you find yourself walking down hallways and exploring the church.  You find yourself in places you didn't realize the building had and you're left in awe.  This was by no means your average church, instead more of a front. Sunday they would get their typical flock, but their message was hidden deep within the sermons. _Sinister, yet brilliant_ , you think.  You finally notice the stained glass, and you gasp as you see the true art on it. Depictions of fallen angels in some, in other plates there were images of naked bodies, writhing in massive orgies, and another that caught you off guard was that of a woman, belly swollen, her hands delicately placed on it. Behind her stood the typical image of who people knew to be Lucifer. Around the couple were six individuals that oddly enough resembled the priests you'd just met, including the strange death-masked Emeritus. Your hand meets your mouth as your head spins.

      “Do you see now?” Emeritus asks from behind you.

      “I don't know what to think, to be truthful.” You shake your head, and he wraps his arms around you, placing his hands on your abdomen.

      “She is destined for great things. The carrier of His seed. She will be taken care of by not only His servants, but by Him as well.”

      “Me?” You ask, your voice soft, barely audible.

      “Mmhm.” he coos in your ear. You feel the familiar chills up your spine and you shiver against him.

      “The sun is going to set in a while. It's time to get you ready.” You hadn't even realized how long you'd been walking the church, or how long you'd been fixated on the stained glass.

      “I didn't.. really? And get ready?” You end up tripping on your words and he pulls away from you.

      “There's a bit of preparation, of course. You need to be washed, for one. The altar needs to be cleansed and sigils charged. I, as well as you, need to be put in that very… sacred… head space. If you know what I mean.”

      “Heh. I might. It's what Alpha mentioned earlier, right? When he was arguing with Water?”

      “Oh, it wasn't an argument. Fire and Water. Just a, ah, we'll call it a lover's spat.” He laughs briefly and takes your hand. “Come then. I will most definitely see you later.”

~~~

You get to the bathroom to find that a bath had already been prepared for you, steam curling from the surface like translucent tendrils and the faint scent of lavender and musk permeated the room. You sigh and smile, slowly taking the habit off and slipping slowly into the heated water. You recline your head as you feel the heat relax your tense muscles. “Damn, did I need this.” you say to yourself. You look around for something to wash your skin with, a loofah or something, but there was nothing to be found. As soon as you note that, you hear a knock at the door. “Come in.”  As soon as you gave the word, the door opens and a familiar masked body enters.  You looked at his symbol: water. Towels were draped over his shoulder, and he had a few bowls stacked precariously in one hand. He bumps his hip against the door, shutting it.

      “Hej. I'm, ah, here to clean you and to put these on you.” He moves his hands, which now have bowls in each, and sets them down quickly. You smile and watch him set to work.

      “No offense, Water, but I think I can clean myself.” You try to say as delicate as you can.

      “I have no doubt, but the ritual requires one of us to do it.” He turns to you with a washrag, looking at you with hungered eyes. “I have to admire your beauty though.” He says as he kneels beside you next to the bathtub. He dips the cloth in the hot water beside you and proceeds to wring it out. “Ready?” he asks.

      “Okay.” You respond, a little embarrassed that someone else had to wash you. The warm damp rag meets your neck, and you sigh contentedly. He wipes you down with gentle strokes, and your eyes flit shut. You open one eye when he asks you to move your arm, and you do as asked, removing your arm from the water. A shiver goes down your spine as you feel his hand brush against the side of your breast when he guides the washcloth down from your shoulder to arm. You bite your lip quickly, trying to prevent yourself from making too lewd a noise. He finishes your arm and moves the cloth to your chest, first washing your throat and then moving further down. You catch yourself in a moan as he teases your nipples with his thumb between scrubs. He only does this a few times, and you open your eyes to watch him move and wipe your other arm. You hiss as he moves back to your chest, teasing you once more.

      “You're quite a tease, Water.” you say with baited breath.

      “And we're not even done.” He laughs softly and winks at you, continuing to clean your body. This time his hand and the cloth trail further down, lightly scrubbing your belly and he lets his fingers explore even further so. You gasp as they make their way to your slit, and you unconsciously spread your legs out of the tub to accommodate his fingers.  “O..oh, you spoil me…” you moan as he slides his thick fingers between your lips. You catch him hissing a bit in response, and as soon as he had started, he pulls his fingers away, making you cry out a bit. You watch through half lidded eyes, being driven mad by this water priest. If only you could get ahold of what was under his vestments…

He takes advantage of your legs being out of the tub and scrubs them down quickly. You can tell he wants to get to the next part as soon as he can. As soon as he finishes, he tosses the rag, stands up and grabs a bowl from the counter. You notice that he could possibly be at half mast from the bulge in his pants, and you smile. He turns to face you, and you give him your best smoldering lusty look, and his eyes shine. “Can you put that down for a minute, I'd love to thank you.”

      “I suppose it wouldn't hurt…”He places the bowl back down and steps closer to you. You move up from the bath onto your legs, your hands placed upon the edge of the bath. When he steps close enough, you reach out to test your theory. Your hand meets hardening length between cloth, and you hear him sigh from under his mask. You slowly trace your fingers around it, surprised by his length and girth and how he was able to hide it so well under his clothing. More small sighs come from him, and you look up while your hand makes its way into his pants. You manage to free his length from his pants and you break eye contact long enough to see his cock at full height. “Mmm, this'll be a challenge.” You groan softly as you admire it in the light. His tip was glistening, precum already leaking from his head. You give it a small lick with the tip if your tongue, sampling him. Water groans and lets out a soft growl, obviously needing more attention. You set to work, tracing your tongue along veins, planting soft kisses along his shaft. His hands move to caress your head, and you hear him pant softly. You twirl your tongue around his head before attempting to take his thick cock into your mouth.

      “Oh, fuck..” he softly murmurs, as his head rolls back. “That mouth…uhhhh…” his thoughts are broken as you take him in further, fighting your gag reflex as his tip touches the back of your throat. This time it was his turn to whine as your hands brace themselves on his hips and you pick up your pace. You vaguely feel one of his hands move from your head, but only for a second, and you suddenly feel your head being soaked in something quite pungent. It doesn't smell bad, in fact it makes you feel a little different, and you keep sucking him off. The liquid drips onto your lips, providing extra slickness on his cock and you're able to slide your mouth along his thickness with ease. He rubs the oil into your hair between gasps and moans, utterings of curses in another language. The guttural sound of his increased excitement nudges you to slow your pace and tease him a bit more before you allow him to spill his damned seed down your throat. He grips you tightly with one hand and pulls himself from you before that happens, giving himself a few good pumps before exploding all over your face.

      “Ah...ahhhh...Lucifer…” he groans and hisses slightly. “You're...You're fucking amazing, has anyone told you that?” he asks between breaths, his voice and breathing ragged and unstable. “Fahhhhck… o...h… okay…” he steadies himself as he finds the washcloth again, and wipes his cum off your face. He tosses it again, and puts his cock back inside his trousers. “Lets, ah.. let's get you dried off and put this oil on you.” He grabs a large towel and offers his hand, and you take it, stepping gingerly from the tub. He wraps you in it and you feel warm, happy and secure. After a few moments you begin to rub the water off you, bending over to dry your legs and to give the priest a show. You hear him groan and he delicately places his fingers upon your firm cheeks. “Mmm.” you moan, and you slowly stand back up. “So what’s this about oil?” you ask, turning to face him, completely unashamed now of your nudity. He licks his lips, nods and grabs the second bowl. “I need to rub this onto you. It’s, ah, an aphrodisiac.”

You smile. “By all means, Water. Rub me down.” He chuckles as he approaches you, dipping his fingers into the liquid. He starts with your arms first, his touch light and feathered, massaging the concoction into your skin. Next is your back and sides and you have to fight the urge to giggle. He rubs some extra on your ass and you moan loudly as he gives your cheeks a quick spank. You can feel the oil working already, the scent and the sensation of everything on you being super stimulated, and by the time he reaches your breasts you know you're instantly wet. His hands firmly massage your globes, flicking his thumbs against your hardening buds. You can't fight back your moans, and neither can he, as he falls to his knees before you, his hands spreading more of the oil onto your belly and thighs. You spread your legs to allow him access to do what he needs to, and it takes a moment to realize he's finishing up the oil before turning his attention to your mound which so happens to be near his face. He has to adjust himself, and you realize he has no kind of tolerance to the oil himself. His cock is rock hard again, and you watch dumbfounded as he whips it out again, leaking again, and he slowly begins stroking himself as he places kisses upon your mound, making his way to your center. When he finds your hypersensitive clit even one lick sends fire straight through you and you bite your lip to hold back. “Shit…” you groan, still trying to keep your composure. You want nothing more at this point than to just fuck him senseless, but you know that Emeritus forbade it, at least until the end of the ritual period. His fingers make their way up inside you, and you cry out as you're immediately rocked by an orgasm.  You try to keep standing but you falter, and he removes his fingers from you to help you down. You watch as you catch your breath, his hand deftly stroking his thick cock, and you stop him so you can do it for him. He falls back as your hands curl around his shaft, staggering your motions. Soon you feel him tense around your hand and he cums, covering his trousers and your hand in a large load of his juice. You smile wickedly as you clean your hand with your tongue, lapping his seed off your hand. You give him the towel and he quickly cleans himself off, tucking his length inside once more and helping you back on your feet.

“Can you walk?” He asks. You nod, afraid that instead of vocalizing yes, you’ll beg him to take you over the bathroom counter instead. You eye the habit on the floor, and look to Water, who shakes his head. “Let’s not even bother. You’re already ready to go.” He laughs quietly, and takes your arm, leading you out of the bathroom and to the main room where the altar stood. Your head was a bit fuzzy from the oil, and every time Water’s hand moves on your arm, you end up moaning. When the two of you enter, all eyes are on you, and you feel slight nervousness as you approach the altar.  

The scent of musk and nag champa (at least, you think it is) permeates the large room, and you notice dim candles all over.   _Were those there last night?_ You wonder, as you’re swept off your feet and placed upon the cool surface, and you watch as the Ghoul-priest steps away. You notice that they all step away, hidden by the shadows.  A few moments of silence and you think you catch a glimpse of the mismatched eyes of Emeritus.  You squirm on the flat surface and you think back to the night before. Fighting to hold back your moans, you watch as he walks toward you, chanting in what you merely assume as Latin.  He approaches, gloved fingers tracing unseen sigils on your skin, and thanks to the oils, you writhe in rising lust at his touch.  He looked different tonight, his outfit looked more pope-like than you remember, his movements steady and assured, his eyes practically glowing. He continues his incantation, moving his hands up and down your body, making you feverish with desire.

His fingers caress your thighs, then your stomach, and up to your breasts, kneading both of them firmly. You want to reach out and touch him back, but find that your arms feel like two ton stones and you let a desperate whimper escape your lips. He pauses the incantation long enough to climb and prop himself on top of you, moving his infernally designed chasuble out of the way long enough to spread your legs wide and enter you in one slick thrust.  You cry out in pleasure, the sound echoing through the large chamber. Your head spins and vibrates as you hear more chanting coming from the hidden Ghoul-priests.  With each thrust, your already sensitive slit pulses, and it doesn’t take long for you to climax. When he feels you contract against his member, he curses softly and starts another incantation. Sweat beads on his body and yours, and the temperature in the room increases exponentially.  You stare at Emeritus as he fucks you roughly, focused on completion in more than one way. As soon as your first orgasm ends, another begins and you cry out loudly, your body electric. You’re frantic, needing to grasp onto something as waves upon waves of ecstasy wash over you, for fear of being tossed quickly overboard. Emeritus’ eyes are focused, though pupils blown with lust, and you notice them begin to glow more than they probably should have. His incantations are stuttered, though his resolve unchanged, trying to slow his pace before he finishes too quickly.  Your cries as you keep coming ring out over the cacophony of chanting and even you come to the point where your body is in such a constant state of release, you feel as if you’re about to leave your body.  Before too long, Emeritus finishes his invocation, and he thrusts harder and deeper into you than before, letting out a strained groan as he cums, spilling “his” seed deep inside of you. The sensation makes you climax again, leaving an almost uncomfortable warmth inside you. You and Emeritus both gasp for air, and he hunches over you, refusing to let his cock leave you. Finally your arms are allowed movement, and you tiredly wrap your arms around him.  “Fuck…” you manage to gasp after what feels like an eternity. He slowly takes his hand and moves a stray hair from your face.

        “You performed wonderfully, my dear.” He says, managing to find words through panting breath.  When he regains his strength, he pulls himself out of you, precariously wavering on the edge of the altar before the Ghoul-priests rush and help him down, along with helping you off.  Your legs are rubber, and the tall one; Air, you think, sweeps you off your feet and carries you to Emeritus’ room. He places you onto the bed and covers you with the sheets, and strokes your damp hair for a time.  Before he leaves though, he whispers one word to you. “Soon.” Your eyes flutter shut and you fall asleep from pure exhaustion.


End file.
